


By Popular Demand

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-10
Updated: 2007-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU</p>
    </blockquote>





	By Popular Demand

**Author's Note:**

> AU

Title: By Popular Demand  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #134: Greed  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: AU  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

By Popular Demand

~

Severus shivered as Remus ran a finger slowly down his back. “Again?” he murmured. “You’re being a tad greedy, aren’t you?”

Remus chuckled. “I’m not the only one,” he said. “As I recall, you were the one who not thirty minutes ago was moaning, ‘more please’.”

Severus could feel himself flushing and he turned his face away. “I shall endeavor to be less demanding in the future,” he said.

“No, no.” Remus shifted closer, throwing a leg over Severus’ hips to prevent him from moving away. “I like it when you’re demanding. That kind of greed I can live with.”

~


End file.
